How Things were during and after the Crisis
by robloxian2456
Summary: Overwatch is learning from what people think about the Omnic Crisis. Well from a soldiers point of view and they meet up with a person they never met up with but some of the team knows
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Overwatch fanfic, so don't be buthurt if I manage to change the course of Overwatch Lore**

* * *

Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler was in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, doing her research when something was calling her

"Hello, dad" Angela said

"Hello, Angela" Her dad replied

Mercy's Dad was a vetern of the Omnic Crisis, and was infamous of his army branch called "Helldivers" and he adopted her when the Helldivers liberated Zurich

"How is life in Gibraltar?, because I know you are helping the world" Her dad said

"Life is good, but I am working too hard because Overwatch is still on the downlow" Mercy said in German

"Have you heard of a certain person that is in Watchpoint: Gibraltar?" Her dad said in German

"No" Mercy replied

Even though her father was a soldier, he was an engineer and when he saw her showing interest into the medical area, he let her follow her dream but her dad wasn't a single parent and he married his girlfriend when she was 12 so she always loved her mom and dad because her mom showed her the ways of a doctor

"But I still don't know but I think your mother would be proud of you and even your biological parents will also be proud of you and being the women you are" Mercy's dad said

"I know, Dad. Aren't you visiting?" Mercy said

"Yeah I will visit. But you must be patience" Her dad replied

"Ok, dad. Goodbye say hello to mom for me" Mercy said then ending her phone

* * *

"Dad, was that Angela?" someone said to Mercy's dad

"Yes, Sean. That was Angela" Sean's dad replied

"I am going to Glibraltar" Sean's dad said

"Ok, Dad" Sean replied

* * *

After the flight with a plane that was the Helldivers dropship going to Watchpoint Gibraltar and the Helldivers knew about Overwatch's existence

"Thanks for the ride Zack" a person said to the pilot

"Your welcome, Isaac" Zack replied

"But stay here just and standby ok" Isaac said

"Yes, sir" Zack said

'Heh sir haven't heard that in a long time' Isaac thought

When Isaac was walking to the gates of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he saw a barrage of rockets and he knew who it was and it is Pharah and she doesn't recognize the uniform

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she said angrily

When Isaac manage to dodge with speed only Genji would be jealous about

"Are you sure, you don't want to kill the commander of the only military branch that is supporting Overwatch?" Isaac said

"What? How did you know about Overwatch?" Pharah said

"Pharah. STOP" Winston said

"Not now Winston" she said

Then Angela came in behind them then she saw her dad and she ran to hug him

"Dad, you came" Angela said happily which shocked Pharah

"Mercy you know this man?" Pharah said

"Most of Overwatch knows about this man" 76 said

"Well I guess she never knew about the military branch that knows about Overwatch's existence" Isaac said

"Lets bring you inside" Winston said

When everyone else walking inside 76 said to Isaac

"Its good to see you again" 76 said

"Yeah, I know. Did you tell them yet?" Isaac said to 76 because he knows that 76 is Jack

"No. Not yet, I'm afraid" 76 said

"You know when the time to tell them my friend" Isaac said to Jack

"When are you the one to give advice?!" Jack said

"I learnt it from you" Isaac said

"Har har" Jack laughed sarcastically

* * *

When Winston and the rest of Overwatch was in the same room with Isaac he introduced him to the Overwatch members that didn't know about the Helldivers

"This is the commander of the Helldivers, Isaac 'Ghost' Wilson" Winston said

Overwatch members gasp at the new found information and Winston continued

"The Helldivers is the only military branch that knows about Overwatch's existence and they have been supporting us since the beginning"

"Really?" Tracer said

"He knows everything about Overwatch" Mercy said

"How did you know about this" Lucio said to Mercy

"Because he is my father" Mercy said

"WHAT!" most of Overwatch members expect for Ana, 76, Winston, Torbjorn and Reinhardt yelled at her

"I adopted her five years into the war" Isaac said

"Should we show them what happened?" Winston said

"We will show them some parts of it"

Winston had some of the eyes of the soldiers of the Helldivers, then he put them in the Overwatch members were edger to see what happened from the soldiers point of view but Winston showed them the 'Liberation of Zurich' which is four years into the Omnic Crisis

* * *

December 12th, 2021

The Operation Boxem was a going to be a reality to the Helldivers or anyone for that matter because Zurich was lost three years ago

"Alright boys and girls. Get ready" Isaac said

"Are we going to do this?" a soldier said to Isaac

"Yes we are, Sam" Isaac said

"We are almost to the drop zone" a pilot said

"This is Zulu 7 we are c-"

"Shit, we got flak"

"We need to dr-"

"There is so many flak"

"This is Ghost to all dropships. Dive, dive, dive"

"Go, go, go"

"This is Shadow Leader we detect Omnic fighters incoming"

"All fighter squadrons take care of those fighters"

"This is Bear 3 I am tak-"

"We lost Bear 3"

"We have to jump" Isaac said

"Jump. NOW"

When the Helldivers jumped from their ships they see the city of Zurich, Isaac hit the ground with his sqaud

"Lets move to the destroyed building" Isaac said

Then they looked up and they see the airforce being destroyed as ever

"Is this going to be the same thing as from D.C" Sam said

"I think it is" Rui said

"Shut it, you guys hear that?" Isaac said

Isaac was moving forward then shots rang out one hit Isaac in the shoulder, and one hit Alex in the leg, and one hit Rui in the arm

"I need a medic" Jack yelled

"Jack, don't go out there" Kurumi said while holding Jack back

Isaac stood up and said "Stay where you are"

"Sir, what do we do?" Alex said

"We wait" Isaac said

"Wait for what?" Sam said

"Armor support" Billy said

"What armor support?" Alex said

When Alex said that armor support came in

"I jinxed it did I" Alex said Isaac nodded

* * *

Present day

"Did that really happen?" Dva asked the 48 year old man

"Well you are looking through the views of the soldiers during that day" Isaac replied

"What happened to Zurich?" Genji asked

"Well during the beginning of the war the Omnics in Zurich turned into the ZSF then the ZSF held off for a whole year but was scattered but manage to thin out the forces that was in the city" Isaac said

"ZSF?" Lucio said

"Zurich Self-Defense Force" Winston said

"Well lets see five hours into the operation" Isaac said

* * *

5 Hours into the Operation Boxem, 12th December, 2021

"Do you guys hear that crying?" Isaac said

"Yea" Rui said

"Does that sound like a little girl?" Hiina asked

"Yeah, honey" Isaac said

"Alright. Hiina, Billy and Lucy on me" Isaac ordered

"Aye sir" the three said in unison

The group was going to the crying when they arrived they saw a seven year old girl crying around some dead bodies and some omnics moving towards the girl

"We need to help her" Hiina said

"Already on it" Isaac said then he dashed towards the omnics

"Wow, that was fast" Lucy said

"Yeah, I think we should shoot at the enemy" Billy said

While Isaac was dealing with the omnic with the help from Hiina, Lucy and Billy. Then Isaac turned towards the girl

"Are you ok?" Isaac said

"Yes" the small girl said

"What's your name?" Isaac asked

"Angela" Angela said

"Wha- Don't answer that" Hiina said

"Hiina, I need to take this girl to the camp" Isaac ordered Hiina

"Yes, sir" Hiina obeyed

"Lucy, Billy. I need you guys to scout ahead while I am going on my own mission because I have something on my mind" Isaac said

"Yes, sir" Both said in unison

When Billy and Lucy was scouting out Isaac was on his "mission"

"I really hope they don't find me" Isaac said

" _They will find you_ " a voice in Isaac head

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Isaac said

"Shit, movement"

"I thought I heard something here" someone said

"Shit, Talon" Isaac said

10 hours later

"I hate this" Hiina said

"Why Doc?" Isaac said

"Because we got this op" Hiina said

"We are in hell" Sam said

"Well you all signed up for this" Isaac said

"Didn't you?" Rui said

"No, I didn't. I was appointed to the Helldivers" Isaac replied

"I should've seen the casualty rate for the Helldivers" Hiina said

"You should've but you didn't" Isaac said

"Are we close to the end to this op and the liberation of Zurich?" John asked

"Isn't Overwatch leading the last part of the op?" Jack asked

"Well I guess if Morrison is leading Overwatch, but his team is handpicked by the UN" Isaac said

"Who are the members now?" Danny asked

"Well there is Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilhem, Torbjorn Lindhom and Gabriel Reyes. That is the team" Isaac said

"Wow, you remember their names" Hiina said

"Because I fought with them before Overwatch was even created and they are wonderful people and good fighters" Isaac said

"Aren't we suppose to meet up with the ZSF?" Jack asked

"Yeah but there is a possibly that they are all dead" Isaac said

They manage to meet up with the Overwatch team

"Well we manage to meet up with the Ghost" Reyes said

"Oh, thanks alot Reyes" Isaac said

"The ZSF is on edge today" Ana said

"Well probably they were fighting the Omnics since the city was taken over" Isaac said

15th December, 2021

The city of Zurich is liberated by the Helldivers and Overwatch but they see the destruction from what the omnics did

"Well we did it" Hiina said

"Yeah we did" Isaac said

"Aren't you going to adopt her?" Hiina asked

"Well I am but you need to take care of her because most of the people that participated in this op gets discharged expect for the medical personel" Isaac said

"Won't it be a bit weird?" Hiina asked her boyfriend

"Yeah, it would be but nothing would change that" Isaac said that

"Isaac, Morrison needs you" Alex said

"Alright" Isaac said

"What is it Jack" Isaac asked

"Well Overwatch wants to cooperate with the Helldivers" Morrison said

"Of course, because it won't be a problem but I think my troops would not think to be controlled by stupid politicians" Isaac said

"Well that means its a deal" Reyes said then shaking hands with Isaac

* * *

Present day

"Well that is just one of many battles that the Helldivers and Overwatch fought together" Isaac said

"Is that why you knew that Overwatch existed until now?" Pharah asked angrily

"So are you sure that you want to threaten me like that?" Isaac said coldly

"Wh-" Pharah said before she felt a knife on her throat

"Don't you ever question the Ghost?" Zack came up from behind

"Zack stand down" Isaac ordered

"Yes sir" Zack obeyed

They will still surprised that someone just came up behind them unnoticed

"How did you do that?" Dva asked

"Well so many people think that the Helldivers was just a military branch but its sort of like Overwatch but much, much different" Isaac said

"How different?" Zarya asked

"Winston, Angela will you care to explain" Isaac asked the two

"Yes I will" Winston said

"I will too, dad" Angela

"Well, the Helldivers are called that because they actually jump into missions which is suicidal like Paratroopers but different" Winston said

"The Helldivers are the only military branch, that has the most deaths than others" Angela said

"And the Helldivers was the first attempt to make a to connect the world together" Winston added

"And it worked" said Angela

"But the only thing that makes Overwatch different from the Helldivers is that the first person named it Deathwatch" Winston said

The Overwatch crew didn't know that there was a group called Deathwatch while Ana, Reinhardt, Torjborn and 76 just nodded

"Deathwatch was to powerful and they manage to change its name and most of the things that made Deathwatch. Well Deathwatch" Angela said

"Is that why they where a uniform that is weird to others, they look disorganized" Pharah said

"Well you could say that to your own country when they were invaded by the omnics and after that lived in total anarchy" Isaac said

Pharah raised her rocket launcher but before she could even do that she said Mercy and a gun that she point at her

"Don't you dare point your gun at my father" Mercy said menacingly

Isaac grabbed Mercy's hands put them down

"Angela, honey its not your thing to try to shoot your friends/co-workers" Isaac said calming Mercy down

"Ok, dad" Mercy said

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to try to change somethings but not all so. I am trying to put Talon in during the Omnic Crisis and how will they affect the Helldivers(Deathwatch).**

 **I don't own Overwatch and its characters they belong to Blizzard Enterainment**

 **I own my characters and this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I messed up in some places. I don't own Overwatch and its characters. I own my story and my characters**

* * *

After talking with the Overwatch crew something came up on Zack's comlink

"Sir, you have to hear this" he says to Isaac

"What is it?"

"The Omnics in Russia are increasing their forces" Zack added

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked

"We have a _situation_." Isaac said

"Zack ready the plane" Zack saluted and walked off

"What situation?" 76 asked

"I should not sa-" Isaac was cut of by radio

"INCOMING OMNICS"

"We lost the left flank"

"Where is our air support"

"We can't give you any support there is too many fl-"

"We lost him"

"We are going to die here"

"Fall back to the last defense line"

"Aw shit" Isaac said

"Sir did you hear that?" Zack asked

"Yes we need to move NOW" he said

"Yes sir"

"Well that sucks" Isaac said

"Is that your situation" Pharah said

"Yes that is my situation thank you very much" he add mockingly

"Sir, the **_Renaissance_** is here" Zack said

"Commander are we moving to Russia?" A Canadian Deathwatch soldier asked Isaac

"Yes we are Vlad" Isaac said

When Overwatch saw the ships outside of their watchpoint and they watch with awe with the amount of ships that are in Spanish airspace

"How many ships do you have?" Pharah asked Isaac

"They have a lot Pharah" 76 answered for Isaac

"Thanks Ja- I mean 76" Isaac said almost spilled out Jack's true identity

"Dad, are you going to Russia? Because you are old and you said you wanted to retire" asked Mercy

"I know Angela. I did say I wanted to retire but I have to give the command of Deathwatch to someone I trust" Isaac replied

"So bring me with you. I want to help" Mercy say

"If Angela is going then we are going" the overwatch crew said

"Well its fine if you are coming its just we will have a lot of causalities. Because we are going to Point Lookout" Isaac said

"What is Point Lookout?" Tracer asked

"Its a base that Deathwatch had during the Ominc crisis" 76 replied for Isaac

* * *

On the way to Point Lookout (Deathwatch base) Above Berlin. 1:23 am

The Overwatch crew was on the ship **_Renaissance_** with Isaac and they see how the ship operates and the ship is like a city on the inside

"So how long did it take to build this ship?" Pharah asked due to her stubbornness

"Well if you really want to know, it took us about 2-3 years to build this ship" Isaac said surprising almost everyone expect for 76, Ana, Mercy, Mcree and Winston

"That long!" Tracer yelled

"Yeah, because its a big ship so it has a lot of people working it" Isaac trying to clarify

"I think you guys could get some sleep we might arrive to tomorrow afternoon" Isaac said to Overwatch

"But you should get some sleep too" Dva asked

"Heh, Yes I am old but I will sleep _much_ later" Isaac said

* * *

Above Point Lookout 3:21 pm

"Well that is a mess down there" 76 said

"Yes it is Jack" Isaac said

"Jack?!" Most of the Overwatch crew said in unison except for Ana, Mccree, Winston, Mercy Reinhart and Torbjorn

"Isaac, you have got to say it" Jack said trying to hit Isaac

"Well you have to tell them someday" Mercy said

"Lets move to the dropships" Isaac said

Everyone in Overwatch sees the amount of soldiers being deployed

"Wow this is a lot of soldiers you have here" Pharah asked Isaac

"We have been recruiting since the war and after that" Isaac replied

Then one of the Deathwatch soldiers stopped and looked at the Overwatch Heroes and he saw a person and said her name

"Angela?" The Soldier said

"Faz, its you" Mercy ran to Faz and hugged him

"Angela who is this?" asked Genji

"This is my husband" She just said blatantly

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter. I will continue after I have my school break, I just have SO much homework to do, so I have to prioritize. And I hope you enjoy the story, my girlfriend read this back in school and she said she liked it**

 **This is Robloxian2456 Signing out**


End file.
